


I'll beat you ass

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, highschool/college au, its about how they met, jasper is only mentioned like once, peri is a complete nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is stressed by an art project for College and remembers how she met her girlfriend to get a bit of motivation</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll beat you ass

You love remembering how you met your girlfriend when you're stressed by the college life which is rather often. So you just lean back and remember it like good movie that starts with a high school hallway..

~~ you walk down the hallway slightly looking at all the entries for the art contest most of which you could have outdone a few years ago when you still drew but thanks to your friend jasper you gave up on it.. while passing them you notice one drawing sticking out and not because its good but because it looks like a five year old drew it and you have to hold back laughter. Who on earth would hand in something like that for a contest? That question was answered by a voice next to you 

“Isn't it awesome?”

“More like a disaster if you ask me I mean look at it”, you make a gesture towards it before continuing, “it looks like a preschooler drew it” 

the next thing you hear is an annoyed huff and that's when you decide to face the person next to you. There standing is a slightly shorter girl with messy dark brown hair, big green glasses, a black Legend of Zelda hoddie and dark green leggings. Her rather round face is set into a big frown

“I think I did a good job! Also it isn't like I wanted to take part but my teacher told me to take part”

you have to hold back laughter since she just seems like a small kid not getting what she wants and of course she notices this and glares at you before exclaiming

“don't you stupid blue haired clod dare laugh at me at least I am taking part in this shit! You know what I bet you cant even draw but just make fun of everyone”

that actually kinda hit a nerve and you glare back before answering

“i might not be the best but I am sure I can beat your shitty drawing”

“then how about we make it a battle? I will beat your drawing and you have to apologize to me and do something for me. Same goes if you win” she snaps at you and you cant hold back a smirk because lets face it you will make her your slave for a day after winning so you plainly nod with the smirk still plastered on your face

“deal..” you look at the name under the drawing and fuck its the principals daughter but you still say out her name aloud “Peridot Diamond. I'll hand you your ass on a silver plate . My name is Lapis Lazuli so you know who will kick your ass” you see her roll her eyes

“as if you would win you clod” she makes a dismissive hand gesture at which you think you might have seen a metallic shine but you just ignore it cuz you want to butt in “give me your number so we can meet up when we finished our art” ~~

after remembering that very first day you met that stupid nerd your motivation to finish your project for college is way higher and you start humming. Back then you would have never even thought about being an art student much less to be on top of your class also you would have laughed if anyone told you youd be in a relationship with that cute nerd and live with her. But she was the small shove you needed to get back your love for art especially after busting her ass so hard she was almost crying out of embarrassment. God it was perfect to met her.


End file.
